Hansel 2 (Shrek 2)
Disney Crossovering's movie-spoof of 2004's DreamWorks film, "Shrek 2". Cast * Shrek Ogre – Hansel Dalmatian Street * Shrek Human – Victor Van Dort Bride * Donkey – Spike Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Donkey Stallion – Hoppy Flintstones * Princess Fiona Ogre – Dolly Dalmatian Street * Princess Fiona Human – Victoria Everglot Bride * Puss in Boots – Salem Saberhagen series * Dragon – Ash Haven Tales * Gingy – Bat Pat * Pinocchio – Finny Creatures Big and Small * Three Blind Mice – Bilby 2018, Buddy Nut Job & Norman Secret Life of Pets * Three Little Pigs – Quincy Goatee Pet Shop: A World of Our Own, Serta Sheep #1 Serta & Wally Kikoriki * Big Bad Wolf – Tank the Dog * Magic Mirror – Alebrije Leyendas * Prince Charming – Hans 2013 * Fairy Godmother – Shuriki of Avalor * Queen Lilian – Queen Mirandra the First * King Harold – King Roland II the First * King Harold Frog – Doug Dalmatian Street * Mongo – Mothman of the Mothman * Dronkeys – Frank, Kazboo, Nazboo & Razboo and Shine * Doris – Penelope Pitstop Races Other Cast * Little Red Riding Hood – Narizinho do Picapau Amarelo * Little Mermaid – Bea Goldfishberg Hooks * Chef – Chef Jeff Hatcher * Hansel and Gretel – Bart & Lisa Simpson Simpsons * Tom Thumb and Thumbelina – Abyo & Ching Pucca * Muffin Man – Chef Remy Bones Vampirina Songs * Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows * Le Freak – Chic * Funkytown – Lipps Inc. * Fairy Godmother Song * Little Drop of Poison – Tom Waits * I Need Some Sleep – Eels * Ever Fallen in Love – Pete Yorn * Changes – Butterfly Boucher and David Bowie * People Ain't No Good – Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * I Need a Hero * Livin' la Vida Loca * Holding Out for a Hero – Frou Frou * You're So True – Joseph Arthur * As Lovers Go Fair Remix – Dashboard Confessional Scenes * Hansel 2 Part 1: Opening/Meet Hans * Hansel 2 Part 2: Main Title in Love" * Hansel 2 Part 3: Meet Spike/Invitation to Enchancia * Hansel 2 Part 4: Are We There Yet? * Hansel 2 Part 5: "Funkytown" * Hansel 2 Part 6: Meeting Roland II and Mirandra * Hansel 2 Part 7: Dinner Fight 1 * Hansel 2 Part 8: Dinner Fight 2 * Hansel 2 Part 9: Dolly Meets Shuriki/"Shuriki Song" * Hansel 2 Part 10: Hansel and Dolly's Argument * Hansel 2 Part 11: Roland II's Upset/Roland II and Shuriki's Conversation * Hansel 2 Part 12: Roland II Ask for Help * Hansel 2 Part 13: "I Need Some Sleep"/Reading Dolly's Diary * Hansel 2 Part 14: Meet Salem Saberhagen 1 * Hansel 2 Part 15: Meet Salem Saberhagen 2 * Hansel 2 Part 16: Dolly Realize That Hansel's Gone * Hansel 2 Part 17: At Shuriki's Cottage 1 * Hansel 2 Part 18: At Shuriki's Cottage 2 * Hansel 2 Part 19: Getting the Potion for Hansel/Escaping the Factory * Hansel 2 Part 20: Shuriki's Plan * Hansel 2 Part 21: Hansel and Spike Drink the Potion 1 * Hansel 2 Part 22: Hansel and Spike Drink the Potion 2 * Hansel 2 Part 23: Hansel and Spike's Transformation * Hansel 2 Part 24: "Changes" * Hansel 2 Part 25: Hans Tricks Victoria Everglot * Hansel 2 Part 26: "People Ain't No Good" * Hansel 2 Part 27: Shuriki's New Plan * Hansel 2 Part 28: Royal Ball * Hansel 2 Part 29: Roland II and Victoria Everglot's Conversation * Hansel 2 Part 30: Prison Escape/Meet Finny * Hansel 2 Part 31: Giant Mothman * Hansel 2 Part 32: "I Need a Hero" 1 * Hansel 2 Part 33: "I Need a Hero" 2 * Hansel 2 Part 34: The Final Battle/Roland II's Sacrifice/Shuriki's Death * Hansel 2 Part 35: Doug's True Form * Hansel 2 Part 36: Love's True Form * Hansel 2 Part 37: Happy Ending la Vida Loca" * Hansel 2 Part 38: End Credits 1, "Holding Out for a Hero" * Hansel 2 Part 39: Epilogue/Ash's Arrival * Hansel 2 Part 40: End Credits 2, "You're So True"/"As Lovers Go [Ron Fair Remix"] Gallery Category:Disney Crossovering Category:Disney Crossovering DreamWorks Movies Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie- Spoof. Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Shrek 2 Movie Spoofs